1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf ball cleaning device and more particularly to a golf ball cleaning device that can be mounted and carried on the clothing of a golfer.
2) Description of the Prior Art
In the past, various items have been designed for providing a convenient device for cleaning the dirt off a golf ball. Golf ball cleaners are generally provided at each golf hole which can be used to thoroughly clean the golf ball. In the past, there has also been provided golf ball cleaning devices that are designed to be carried by the golfer. A common form of such a device would be a pouch-type device that is to be carried by the golfer which is to provide for insertion of the golf ball within the pouch-type device which has been premoistened in order to make some attempt at trying to clean the surface of the golf ball.
One of the most important times that a golf ball is to be cleaned is when the golfer is on the putting green. Putting with a clean golf ball is generally a desirable practice. Golf ball cleaning devices are commonly mounted on the teeing area of the hole and are not located in the area of the putting green thereby making such inconvenient during putting. Therefore, in the past it has been common for golfer's to carry with them a wet towel that is then used to clean the golf ball prior to putting. However, carrying of a towel is a rather cumbersome object in addition to carrying of a putter and possibly carrying of one or two additional clubs, such as pitching wedges. It would be desirable to construct a golf ball cleaning device which could be mounted directly onto the clothing of the golfer and could be used to effectively clean the golf ball prior to putting.